


100 Kinks for Bucky's 100th Birthday-- A Project on Tumblr

by sexylibrarian1



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, F/M, Language Kink, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10198823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian1/pseuds/sexylibrarian1
Summary: A bright Tumblr user by the name of bucky-plums-barnes had the bright idea to write 100 drabbles, all centering on different kinks, for Bucky Barnes's 100th birthday. I took two--language kink and fisting. They are different drabbles, so this work has two chapters. They're both Bucky/Reader, and neither have a real plot.In "A Practical Lesson", Bucky teaches the reader some Russian that she's not going to get in her formal lessons.In "Well Prepared", a nervous Bucky engages in fisting with the reader, with the help of a LOT of lube. Consensual, no pain, and a panicky Bucky who just wants to do it right.





	1. A Practical Lesson

Russian, in your estimation, was a uniquely beautiful, yet harsh language, and when it came out of the mouth of one James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as the Winter Soldier, you called it downright sinful. 

"Are you ready for your lesson, _krasotka?"_

"What did you just call me?"

"Beautiful girl," he answered with a smirk.

"That's not in my vocabulary book," you muttered, blushing lightly.

"A lot of the Russian I know isn't going to be in that book." 

A slow smile curved your lips, and you saw Bucky's eyes narrow just a little. "You know all the dirty words, don't you?"

"I do. _Otvyazhis',_ for one."

"What's that?"

"Fuck off."

You snorted.

"Or there's this one. _Govnosos_... means 'shit sucker.'" 

"Oh my God!"

"I could give you a lesson in the bad words, if you wanted," he said, a grin that was quite appropriate to the last word on his face. "They're actually kind of important in Russia, especially if you want to pass for one."

"How so?"

"Russian is a great language for swearing and dirty talk," he told you, and turned his chair around to sit on it backwards. "But you don't just say swear words in Russian. You bellow them. Like a bull. You mean them. And if you're not prepared to get in a fistfight, don't use them at all."

"I see. So... what's something I could say if I wanted to get in a fistfight?"

" _Perestan' mne jabat' mozgi svojimi voprosami_!" he shouted, almost in your face, a vein popping in his neck. You jumped, and his face melted into a snarky grin. "Stop fucking my brain with your questions," he translated, and you went red. 

" _Pere- perestan' mne jabat'... mozgi_ -"

" _Svojimi voprosami_ ," he finished off. "Now say it like you mean it."

" _Perestan' mne jabat mozgi svojimi voprosami!"_

"Can't you do better than that?"

 _"PERESTAN' MNE JABAT' MOZGI SVOJIMI VOPROSAMI!"_  

" _Khoroshaya devushka,"_ he praised, and you went a new shade of red, hoping sincerely that he didn't see how much his use of the phrase "good girl" had turned you on. "You know... you sound good screaming those swear words." You blinked as he stood up, kicked the chair away, and backed you against the wall. "Makes me wanna teach you a little more, _kroshka."_

 _Baby_. "Like what?" you questioned, coughing a little and executing an unsuccessful attempt to get out from between him and the wall. 

"Like what _tselovat_ means," he breathed. "And _trogat_ '. And... _trakhat'sya."_

“…What do those words mean?”

He rested his left arm against the wall, and cupped your jaw in his other palm, bringing your face up to his. _“Tselovat,”_ he murmured, and you received a hot, openmouthed kiss. When you tried to deepen it, he pulled slightly away and licked your bottom lip instead. _“Trogat’.”_

“…And…”

Bucky thrust his hips forward, grinding into you, and your own hips stuttered with surprise and need. _“Trakhat’sya.”_

“Oh… _da,”_ you whispered, all of the heat from your face pooling down into your stomach. “How do I say-”

 _“Ya hachu tebya traykhate,”_ Bucky growled. “Say it, (your name). Tell me you want to fuck me.”

“ _Ya… hachu… tebya tray- traykhate.”_

He ground into you again.

 _“Ya hachu tebya traykhate,”_ you said again, quite aware that you were begging. “ _Pozhaluysta…_ Bucky… _please.”_

“That’s not Russian, _kroshka,”_ he muttered, and left a hickey squarely on the center of your neck. “No more talking, now.”


	2. Well Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See previous summary

“Bucky? Do you wanna try again?”

You saw his jaw tic, before he rolled over and stroked your hair. “Baby… I hurt you last time.”

“Only a little! And it wasn’t like you did it on purpose.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you again.”

“It takes practice, Buck. It wasn’t ever going to be perfect.”

“Every time we try, I end up hurting you!”

“You didn’t hurt me the time before last! You just… couldn’t get out… smoothly.” 

He blushed. “I thought I was gonna be stuck like that. I mean, it’s not a bad way to be stuck, but…”

You snorted. “Please? Can’t we try one more time?”

Bucky sighed. “Well… I guess. But if something goes wrong this time, I don’t wanna do it again.”

“But… when we get it right, it feels so good…”

“One more time. And if I fuck it up again, that’s it.”

“You’re not going to fuck it up,” you soothed him gently; he got up and went to the bathroom. A lot of banging ensued before he slammed a cupboard door, and came out again carrying—

“You bought seven jumbo bottles of lube?”

He shrugged, completely unfazed; you burst into giggles when he dumped them all on the bed next to you and climbed back in. 

“You’re not going to use all of those at once, are you?”

You received another shrug. Bucky slithered down between your legs and used his mouth on you, making you come three times in a row (as if the previous four weren’t enough). While you panted and whimpered, trying to recover, he opened up a bottle of lube and promptly slopped the whole thing over his right hand and wrist and your upper thighs, then opened up a second bottle, nearly making you come again while coating your vagina in it.

“Bucky…” Your breath caught. “This might be slightly unnecessary-”

“No, it’s not.” 

You propped yourself up against the pillows and let him nudge your thighs apart with his metal hand. “…I love you,” you whispered, so soft that he almost didn’t hear. 

“I love you too,” he responded, kissing your knee, and curled his fingers, brushing your opening. 

You bit your lip. 

“Baby?”

“Just excited. I’m fine, Bucky, I promise. I trust you.”

He pulled back, opened up another bottle of lube, and handed it to you. “Hold this. Use it.”

“Bucky, that’s three…” He gave you a pointed look, and you promptly shut up, only adoring him more for his concern.

His curled fingers brushed your opening again, and then he began to ease his way in, so slowly that you very nearly ruined it and arched on his hand. He caught you doing it; his eyes flicked up to yours, silently scolding, and then he looked back down at his hand. “Lube, sweetheart.”’

“Bucky-”

“Now.”

You sighed and tipped the bottle, and lube splashed on the sheets and his wrist. He edged his way in a little farther and crooked his fingers, slowly, carefully, and you gasped.

“(Your name)-”

“Don’t you dare stop,” you panted, your own fingers gripping the sheets, knuckles white. 

“Lube, baby.”

You knew better than to question this time; very deliberately, you poured some onto your own hand and stroked your clit with it. Quite involuntarily on your part, your muscles clenched. Bucky hissed. “Are you okay?”

“The pressure-”

“Do you need me to stop?”

“It feels so good, please, Bucky, keep going,” you blathered helplessly, shifting slightly. 

His metal hand came down on your ankle, effectively stopping you, but then, he continued his way forward, eyes on yours, and that bottle of lube, which was rapidly emptying. He passed you a fourth, and you unscrewed the lid. 

“I’m all the way in, baby, are you okay?”

You whimpered, and his eyes widened in panic. 

“Bucky, I swear to God, I am fine-” You interrupted your own words with a long moan and your hips jerked. He inhaled sharply, but when he saw your face, eyes nearly rolling back in your head, mouth open, he relaxed, moving his hand in gentle motions, chasing your body’s jerks and brushes against his fingers. 

“Oh God, I’m gonna-”

“Do you need me to get out?”

“NO!”

“Okay, okay, baby… I just don’t wanna… Jesus, doll… you’re so beautiful… you’re okay, right?” He brushed a knuckle against your clit.

“Yes!” With that, you came, so hard that you screamed; he moved his hand, trying to ease his way out, and your orgasm intensified. Your scream became whimpering sobs, and you came twice more before he was out. “Oh my God. Oh. My. God. Bucky-”

“Was it good, doll baby? Did I hurt you?”

You caught his eye, and broke into a grin. “We still have four more bottles of lube.”


End file.
